


jade

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Complicated Relationships, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, Multi, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luz has her bisexual awakening, with none other than the blight twins.
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Edric Blight/Emira Blight, implied Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 160





	1. its a date

It was Luz's second week at Hexside and things had been going great. She hung out with Gus and Willow everyday, she was learning a ton about magic history, and maybe she blew up a few potions and burnt some of her hair off, but she was so happy to be learning magic, in a magic school! She still can't believe it!

It was a relatively normal day, well, as normal and magic school could get, and Luz was eating her lunch, kraken tentacles and apple blood, with Willow and Gus.

“Oohh! So that's what a plunger is for! I was way off” said Gus at the lunch table.

“Well you know me, Luz, the human expert!” said Luz while putting her hand on her chest and smiling smugly.

Their conversation carried on for a few minutes before they were interrupted by a pair of voices, “Hey human” said Ed as he and Em strutted up to their table. “Its been a while” said Em.

Luz gulped. The last time she had seen the twins was the library, and she still hasn't forgiven them for invading Amity's privacy like that… but she wasn't exactly displeased with seeing them. Something about them made Luz's heartbeat a little faster and her face go flush. She thought she would pass out when Em called her cute _. But, they're also big jerks! Eeerrr why are feelings so confusing! _

“Uh he-hey Ed and Em!” Luz smiled nervously and waved.

Gus and Willow looked between the three. “Luz? you know them?” said willow.

“U-um well” Luz tried to say before she was interrupted by Em, “yup. The human here's pretty fun. Too bad mittens had to rain on our parade at the library”

Willow and Gus looked at Luz questioningly, but the twins suddenly leaned over to either side of her, and Luz found she was suddenly at a loss for words.

“Say human”, said ed “since we had so much fun last time, we were thinking we could do it again. Our house is pretty big, and mittens reads at the library on Sunday~”. Luz's face was now visibly red. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to speak.

Em leaned a little closer and whispered into Luz's ear, “so, what do you say? Don't you wanna play Luz?~”. Luz could feel her face burst at that moment, and a shiver go up her spine. she used all of her brain power to snap herself out of it so the situation wouldn't become more awkward that it already was.

“Wh-uh i mean- um yeah! Yeah totally hahaha. I'll definitely be there!” she said laughing awkwardly and leaning back from the twins. _smooth Luz. smooth._ Ed and Em giggled at her stuttered reply and each slid a finger across her shoulder as they started to walk away. “It's a date~” they said in unison.

All Luz could do was sit in astonishment, feeling like she was on fire _. what the hell just happened??? “Its a date”, What does that mean? Like a friendly hanging out date or a date-date? What are we gonna do i'v never been to their house wait aren't there also business dates- _

“WHAT.WAS.THAT” said Gus. Willow still had her mouth hanging open, and looked like she was going through some very confusing emotions.

“Um, well. I guess I have plans Sunday?” said Luz.

“Luz!” shouted Willow, “but they're blights! They're jerks! How do you know it's not some trap?”

“Well I mean, I hung out with them before. And yeah they can be jerks but…” Luz trailed off, her face once again becoming red.

Gus and willow looked at each other, “wait, Luz...do you li-” Willow was suddenly cut off by Luz stiffly standing up

“Iyyyy need to go! I need to do the potion thingy thing so uh see you guys later!” said Luz running off before Gus and Willow could stop her.

“What just happened?” said Gus.

Willow sighed, “I have no idea”.

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile Luz was in an empty hallway, her back pressed up against the wall, and her hands pressed against her face.

_ Oh boy. What have i gotten myself into? _

  
  
  
  



	2. -authors note-

This isn't a chapter sorry! Just wanted to say ill probably be updating soon. I only really write stuff like this when im in the right mood, and i just recently started writing fanfiction for fun so its not that big of a priority. But im glad so many people liked this story, it was definitely a pleasant surprise.

Also people asked why the title is jade. its the hair color of the twins, and the only thing i could think of at the time. So i might end up changing it.


End file.
